Journey of Love III - Rise of the Dragoniods
by alvind-rod
Summary: It's being close to 2 years since Toothless has defeated Valitor and now he has face of going back to Berk to help his best friend, Hiccup with his problems of becoming the new chief or stop the most dangerous to powerful enemy that he will face in the world. This the Final Journey. I don't own KFP or HTTYD.


Chapter One: Beginning of the Days

Here's the Beginning of Journey of Love III and I hope everyone loves the Final Journey of Love. Just remember it has being 1 1/2 years since Journey of Love II which Toothless and Apep are hiding from the armies and Five because of battle of Valitor.

Toothless walks towards the kitchen area of having wearing robe with dark red and black stripes as he looks towards the city of Skies than he starts becoming sad about being hiding from everybody as he doesn't know what to know what to say about his past which he has failed by defeating Valitor to taking the blame for war which it nearing starts taking or was into peace which everybody was loving it than Valitor was living in peace with his daughter which she was dating Po awhile Five were training but Tigress was sad about losing her part of her life who Toothless as they didn't know how to face the world without him.

Meanwhile as team was carrying a enemy away into carrier as black armor wolf was talking with his master about the dark plans for world of China which nobody could stop them as the Five and Dragon Warrior haven't being seen for 9 months since all of the villages made a treaty for peace into they're lands as they don't know about they're resting but they keep training.

"Master...Do you have any plans about the lands?" He was asking him about being the most powerful enemy who doesn't know anything about peace to making love to anybody which he was about to make a dark decision because he wanted to see the Dragoniod who was going to being legendary than a black with dark red and dark blue armor with shadows covering his face as he speaks "Yes...our plan begins with banks to where nobody knows where to get them first"

As Apep walking out of his bedroom to sees his nephew thinking about how his past feeling for the future and he says "Are we going to step out of this house today than he could see Toothless' wings were damaged from battles from Valitor which he turns his head towards him being honest face of saying "I don't know yet..." of wondering how does the masters hide emotions or feelings about not being need inside of the village or China as everybody was going to being need battle a powerful and most dangerous enemy who ever walked the earth than Toothless walks away from his uncle and starts working out some of scrolls of being about Mysterious Fox to Black Fox Mark who everyone doesn't know how she steals from them without putting up alarm.

"So your hoping that she will appear around here?" Apep was talking with his nephew with father-voice of being truthful voice as he looks into the clues around the lands and Toothless looks around the maps which he starts seen a pattern about being serious solution than he walks outside of his house as Toothless doesn't know why but she seems like the opposite of Tigress who he wanted to mated or get married with but something was telling him not to do it or wait for the moment is right.

The skies were clear with dark silver clouds as he sees the village with honest eyes and everybody was being in peace than Dark Silver Fox who was looking at Toothless with her light blue eyes of wearing shirt to her white belly and black pants to her feet which she begins thinking about him being a savior and wonders what really happened in the battle with Valitor which everyone was saying it was Toothless who cause the wars and he walks away from the mountains.

"Are you thinking about going out there to fight new darkness or hate that you think is out there" Apep was asking Toothless with honest voice which he doesn't know what to say about him because there was going always going to being peace than he starts walking away from him of wondering how everyone feels around the dragon which is why Apep nearing steps out of the house for Toothless doesn't do it no more because his fears were going to being realize about the one who starts the 'war' with Valitor awhile he looks into the picture which it was Toothless and Tigress holding each other closely to one another as they were honest happy with each other.

At the Jade Palace of being Sunny day as the great masters were training with Master Shifu "Today...is the day that Toothless disppear" Po was talking to his friends who were surprised to sad about losing the dragon towards the blame of the war and they didn't wanted to break the promise that they made to Valitor or Master Shifu because all of them knows that the peace would being destroy by the truth than Tigress was walking out of her bedroom of thinking about her ex-mate of never stop thinking about Toothless or how is he feeling about never get to see her for awhile. Master Shifu has being hard on himself about failing another student but he feels that it's his fault of not being there for Toothless or his students when they needed him the most.

A new student name Drake who was Light Brown Leopard who was asking everyone with honest and curious voice "Do you think he's coming back?" of wondering face about being the Dragoniod who could being the one stop the new enemy that will being raising out of the darkness. As tonight was memorial palace party which everyone was invited to being here as Tigress stay away from the parties as she doesn't want to being part of them as for Toothless, he went to them as silent master to never being seen from others.

The day was going fast which the laterns and snacks were being hand out as Valitor and his daughter were walking towards the Jade Palace of happy voices of being wondering faces about how everyone is doing than he says "How is everyone doing?" of being honest voice which he starts looking around the crowds being from everywhere and begins thinking about how Toothless would appear to the party as he looks around to see Apep and Toothless with nodding they're heads 'yes' to him about being the right one to give a speech about the freedom.

"The True Peace has nearing last for 2 years and the last appear of the Dragoniod which everyone...I believe that the Dragoniod would being the cause of the wars and hate that surround me...but thanks to my loving family and my son-in-law...I hope to see more peaceful future to come" Valitor was spearking with honest voice as Toothless walks out of the crowds about the sad face awhile he looks around the area to sees Dark Silver Fox with beautiful eyes inside of light blue dress which she begins sensing about being seen than Sabrina looks to see Toothless looking at her than he begins remembering something about her. The dance begins as everyone starts dancing as Toothless sees that everyone is a living in peace and Sabrina walks towards him being happy than she asks him "Can I share a dance with you, my sir gentlemen" of being honest voice as Toothless smiles warmly of walks both of them towards dance floor of begins dancing with one another and he asks her with warm voice "Sabrina.." which she is surprised by the dragon by knowing her name.

"You think this would last forever...Darkness will come for us when we are happy" She was talking about the new evil that will raising from the ashes of the old world and Sabrina's eyes starts looking into his dark green eyes with black slits as he wearing a dark blue robe with black stripes awhile her heart starts feeling like racing from the feelings of being happy around the dragon. "Your sound like your looking forward towards it" Toothless was asking her of wondering voice but sounds a little serious about being around her than he looks into her eyes which she smiles sweetly at him but Sabrina hides her devious self from him.

Both of them were walking towards the table of being happy and starts talking about they're lives but Toothless hides himself being the Dragoniod because nobody doesn't need to know about him being around the village. He walks out of the party awhile Toothless walks towards his house which it was Apep's too but he had keys to open it which he begins thinking about the new evil or darkness that will come into his village or peaceful village.

Next Time - Return of Dragoniod


End file.
